A parallax characteristic of human eyes is applied by a stereo display apparatus to present stereo images having different space depth information when viewed with or without wearing special spectacles. Generally, a stereo display apparatus synthetizes a plurality of parallax views by a pixel arrangement algorithm and transmits the views to a stereo display device. Such parallax views are directly transmitted to the left and right eye of a viewer, and then synthesized a stereo image. The stereo display apparatus makes viewer have more real, more natural and more effective perception of space depth so as to obtain three-dimensional information of an object.
To observe vivid three-dimensional scenes, it is not only dependent on a stereo display apparatus but also relative to a space situation of the viewer's eyes. However, the viewer is limited only in a special view zone to obtain a desired three-dimensional scene by employing a typical stereo display apparatus. Otherwise, reversed images, ghost images and distortions may occur and desired stereo view effects may be seriously reduced.